


Making a List

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three broken hearts converge right before the holiday season, and JJ and Hotch will do anything to help heal Strauss, especially after the sweet wish Jack offers on Santa's lap. Will they be able to convince her that this is the right course of action for the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a List

"Are you ready to head out, Hotch? Everyone else has already fled the building for the extended holiday break we're getting this year. I had no idea Strauss would be so generous this year."

"She has her reasons. Is Will meeting you here with Henry?" he asked, looking towards his boss's door. A small twinge of sadness passed through his body as he thought about the quiet, messy, breakup Dave and she had gone through two weeks ago. None of them had known that he was also seeing Ashley Seaver on the side, and it had broken her heart to walk in on the two of them going at it in his office. In her haste to escape, she hadn't seen him, and had run into him, letting him guide her into his office and shut the world out for a time.

"Yeah, he's dropping him off here before heading out to finish his own shopping. Does it make me a bad person to say that I don't miss him? I know, we were only married for a few months, but I guess we rushed into things too soon."

Aaron shrugged. "I always missed Haley. But like Jessica said, I always loved her, even after she left me." The elevator doors opened, revealing both Will and Jessica, holding onto the hands of their respective charges. "Hey, buddy, are you ready to go shopping?"

"Yep! I've got my Christmas list here and everything! Am I really having a sleepover with Aunt Jessica tonight?"

"She requested it, said that she wants to spend some more time with you before she goes down to Georgia." He smiled at his son and then at Jessica. "So, we're going to pick out the perfect present for her before she goes, right?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically before going up to JJ. "Are you coming with us, too?"

She met Aaron's gaze and he saw the small way her face softened. He had known she had a crush on him for a long time, and this would only add fuel to the fire. Yet a small part of him wanted to fan those flames, to feel the delicious burn that would be sure to come when he finally kissed her, and more. "I think that would be a great idea, Jack. You and Henry can protect us from the hordes of shoppers who put off their buying until now."

Both Jack and Henry yelled with delight and that seemed to be enough to get Erin to peek her head outside of her office door. Even from a distance, he could tell she had been crying and he waved to her, feeling that twinge return. She half-heartedly waved back, and he felt JJ's eyes on him. "I'm going to go invite her along as well. She could use a friend at the moment."

Jogging over, he caught her shudder as she closed the door to her inner sanctum. Hurriedly, he knocked and waited for her to let him in. "What can I do for you, Agent Hotchner?" she asked, trying to sound aloof, and yet failing.

"Jayje and I are taking the boys out shopping tonight, and I think that we could probably use another set of eyes on them. If you're free."

He reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. He felt his breath sucked out of his lungs at the sadness he saw there and he reached up to cup her cheek, running his thumb along the bone. She closed her eyes, leaning into the touch, and sighed deeply. "I am free, but would Agent Jareau be all right with me tagging along?"

"She'll be fine with it. And a night out with children at this time of year can be so wonderful." She nodded and stepped back from him to grab her purse and coat off the tree next to the door.

"Thank you," she whispered as they joined the group by the elevators.

"Think nothing of it, Erin." Smiling at his son, he motioned to her with his head. "Mrs. Strauss is coming with us tonight, too."

Jack grinned up at her before hugging her quickly. "I'm glad you're coming with us, Mrs. Strauss." She hugged him back, a fleeting smile crossing her face. Jack didn't let go of her hand as they stepped back in the elevator, and he watched as she ran her thumb across the back of his son's hand.

JJ seemed to pick up on the sadness and stepped closer to the woman, brushing her hand against her side every so often. They parted ways with Will and Jessica once in the parking garage, and Jack led Erin over to their car. "When did you get a Prius, Aaron?" she asked softly as she got in the passenger seat.

"Last year. Beth thought it would be better for us. Now Beth's gone and the car remains. I still have the SUV for when Jack and I go on bike rides." The closeness of the cabin brought her close to him and he breathed in the delicate scent of her perfume as he listened to the shaky sounds of her breathing.

"I love my Prius."

He looked over at her and she smiled at him. He smiled back gently and watched her blush as she looked back out the window. "Mrs. Strauss, is there something that you want for Christmas?"

"Happiness," she murmured lowly and Aaron slid his hand off the wheel to pat her hand softly. "But if I had to ask for something concrete, I'd say a nice pearl necklace."

"I'll try to remember that." As he watched, she flicked away a few tears and he turned up the volume on the radio. The Jackson Five were singing about Santa coming to town, and she hummed along to the music.

They finally arrived at the mall, and JJ parked next to him, far from the doors. She ran her arm through his as Erin took the hands of both boys, leading them inside. "We'll meet you back here in two hours, Aaron," she said, smiling a true smile at him as Jack and Henry began to tug her away.

"All right, Erin." They waved at them as they disappeared into the crowd and then Aaron wrapped his arm around JJ's waist, drawing her close. "She needs this time, Jayje. I hope you don't mind."

"She was crying, wasn't she?" He nodded. "Aren't she and Dave still together?" He shook his head and she sighed. "What did he do, cheat on her?" Again, he nodded and she snorted. "Typical of him. She's coming home with us tonight and we are going to make her feel good again."

He frowned as he led her over to the toy store, needing to pick up a few more things for Jack before the holiday. "Since when are we a couple?"

"Since Will and I broke up. I know you aren't with Beth, either, and I'm not losing this chance to be by your side." He wondered where this forthrightness had come from, but found he didn't mind it so much.

They each picked up a few toys and games as they strolled through the store and Aaron paid for his things, picking up a few stocking stuffers at the register. After JJ had done the same, he led her over to Rogers and Holland. "I need to get something for Erin."

"What?"

"She wants a pearl necklace." JJ giggled and he frowned at her. "It's not funny. People are always honest with children and when Jack asked her what she wanted for Christmas that was what she told him. And there's a gift wrapping station right by the door, so I can get it wrapped for her from Jack."

JJ sighed. "I seriously think that you are one of the most romantic men I have ever met, Hotch." She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly and he touched the spot she kissed, knowing he was smiling goofily. "Let's find a beautiful pearl necklace for her, then."

He nodded and approached a free clerk. "Excuse me, I need to look at your pearls, please."

The harried looking young woman smiled at him as she motioned with her head. "Over here, sir." He followed after her and looked at the selection available to him. "Is there something that catches your eye?"

"I'm not sure, I was looking for something a little more…unique. I realize this is not a custom jewelry store, but…"

The girl sighed, looking between him and JJ. "Well, there is this last pendant here." She pulled out a box from beneath the cabinets and opened it, revealing a chocolate colored pearl wrapped in a ribbon of chocolate diamonds. The pendant hung off a brown satin cord, and he frowned a little at that.

"Is there a way I could get the pendant put on a chain, instead?"

"Of course, though it will be an extra charge." He nodded his assent and she brought them over to where a number of chains were displayed. "Now, I'm assuming you'd like to go with the same tone gold as the pendant, which is fourteen karat. Is there a certain length you'd prefer?"

"Eighteen inches." He was quick with his answer, mentally figuring where that would rest on Erin's neck. The girl nodded and pulled out two styles of chains, and he instantly went for the delicate, thin, chain. "Excellent, that will complement the pendant perfectly. Would you need anything else, Sir?"

"No, that will be all this evening."

Grinning, she led him over to the cash registers, ringing him in. The total she told him shocked him a little, but he swallowed and handed over his credit card. JJ elbowed him in the ribs and he looked down at her. "I cannot wait to be your girlfriend if you buy our boss a gift like that."

He shook his head and then bent to kiss her cheek once more. "I like to give gifts to those who need them." JJ only snuggled into him as they went over to the gift wrapping station. Aaron told the woman who to make the tag out to, and he smiled at the gorgeous calligraphy the woman used on the small piece of cardboard.

Putting the gift back in the bag, he led JJ out into the throng of people to finish their shopping. The time passed quickly, and soon they were meeting Erin and the boys back in front of Macy's. "Daddy! Miss Erin said that we could go see Santa before we left. I have something important to tell him about what I want."

He looked at Erin, who just shrugged, a tiny smile on her lips. "I loved taking my children to see Santa," she said as she stroked Henry's hair. The little boy snuggled into her as he looked up at his mom and Aaron felt his heart twinge once more.

"Fine, and just where is Santa?" he asked, hooking arms with JJ once more. "And where are your packages?"

"In the car, you didn't lock it before we went in, so I did so after dropping off the bags. And Santa is on the second floor of Macy's. Follow us." She sailed forth into the crowd and he once more heard JJ sigh.

"She is adorable, Aaron. Why would Rossi ever cheat on her?"

"I have no idea," he said lowly, staring at the woman's ass as she stepped onto the escalator in front of them. By the time they got back to where Santa was, the line was winding down and there were only a dozen kids in front of Henry and Jack. JJ took Henry's hand from Erin when it was his turn and led him up to the man in red.

The boy lisped something to the amazing looking Santa and was rewarded with a huge smile and a candy cane. After getting his picture taken, Aaron went to lead Jack up, when he pulled away to look at him. "No, Daddy, Miss Erin's going to take me up. I want you to stay with Miss Jennifer."

The bright, knowing, smile that crossed his son's lips had Aaron thinking that he was going to follow in his footsteps someday and he nodded, going back over to JJ and settling his arm around her waist. As he watched, Erin tried to pull away and join them, but Jack wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Jack, I'll just be over there," she said, smiling at him.

"I know, but what I'm going to ask involves you, too. So, please, stay." She nodded faintly and Jack looked up at Santa. "My Miss Erin is sad this Christmas, and I know I asked you already to leave me a puppy this year, but I want to change that request. I want you to give Miss Erin something that will make her happy."

Aaron watched Erin's face closely and saw her bite her lip as she struggled not to cry. The Santa looked up at him and nodded before looking back at Jack. "I'll see what I can do about that, son. I am really proud of you, though. It takes a lot to give up what you want to try and make another person happy."

Jack nodded solemnly and then smiled on cue for the camera. As he hopped down from Santa's lap, he hugged Erin tightly, refusing to let go of her. "You are a sweet, sweet, boy, Jack," he heard her say as they joined the others and Aaron rested his free arm around her waist as well, letting her hold onto Jack's hand.

After they had gotten back to the cars, Jack and Erin climbed in while he talked to JJ a minute. "So, I'll see you in about twenty minutes?"

"That should be enough time to drop Henry off at Will's and then get over to your apartment. I'll see you soon." Without warning, she leaned up and kissed him right on the lips in front of their children and boss. He couldn't help but respond, closing his arms around her to hold her close.

"Drive safely, Jayje."

"I will, Aaron." She got in her car and drove away before he could even get his key in the ignition.

"I really like Miss Jennifer, too, Daddy. You should have her over more often."

He could feel his cheeks turn bright red as Erin tittered next to him. "You know what, buddy? I think now would be a good time to give Miss Erin the gift you got for her while shopping. It's the jewelry bag."

"Okay." He listened to Jack rummage around in the back before passing up the package. "Here, this is for you."

"Jack, you shouldn't have," she said, her gaze focused entirely on Aaron. After turning on the small light on the rearview mirror, she opened the package and gasped. "Really. This is too much."

"It's your pearl necklace, Miss Erin! Santa knew that's what you wanted."

"Yeah, Santa." She quickly put it on, and Aaron watched her finger the pendant, a soft, open, smile on her lips. "Santa Aaron," she whispered, elbowing him softly as she turned off the light. "You can just drop me off at the office, you know."

"That's not the plan, Erin. JJ wants to make tonight about you." He mentally kicked himself at the way he said that, as she had immediately caught the undertone in his voice, judging by her sharp gasp.

"Oh." Her voice was high, strained, and she settled back in the seat to watch the scenery once more. By the time they were at his apartment complex, he could tell she had worked herself into a controlled tizzy and he reached over to close his hand around hers. "I'll be fine, I promise."

"I know, but this is a lot to take in on short notice." They got out and he offered her his elbow. She slid her hand in the crook of his arm, snuggling close to him as they walked. Inside the apartment, they found Jessica packing up an overnight bag for Jack.

"Hey, you guys are back! JJ just called and said that she's bringing supper with her. I'll have Jack back by early evening tomorrow, okay?" He nodded and she kissed his cheek before shrugging into her coat. "Come on, Jack! Let's have a fun time staying up too late watching movies!"

"With popcorn and sundaes?"

"As if we could have anything different! See you all later!" She waltzed out of the apartment whistling a Christmas tune and then they were alone.

"You don't need to make me happy, Aaron. I'm old enough to know that not everyone gets that special, fairytale ending." She shrugged as she took a deep breath. "I had my second shot at bliss and it went down in flames."

Aaron shook his head as he drew the coat off her shoulders, hanging it on a hook near the door. "You do deserve happiness, Erin. And tonight, that is going to be our goal, I guess. At least, that's what Jayje told me. I've found that it's better to listen to her than to argue."

"She is a formidable woman," Erin murmured as she took a seat at the kitchen table. Sighing, she laid her head down on her folded arms and as he watched, she began to cry once more. Going to her side, he rubbed her back softly. After a few moments, she began to lean into the touch and her tears stopped as she let out a purr of contentment. "Thank you," she said as someone knocked on the door.

"That's probably Jayje. Give me a second." He crossed the distance between table and door quickly. "Hey, that was quick."

"The line was really short. I got us the usual at our Chinese place." He grinned and followed her over to the table, getting out plates and utensils while JJ filled up three glasses with water. "I hope you like Chinese, Erin. I didn't even think to ask."

"This will be fine," she replied as she began to take containers out of the paper bag, setting them out. She breathed in deeply and he knew that it would be more than fine. "Oh, good, you got chicken fried rice. I love that." She spooned a heaping serving of it on her plate and dug in, oblivious to the smiles that JJ and Aaron shared.

Once they had finished eating, JJ put the leftovers in the fridge while he stuck the dishes in the washer. Then they approached Erin, holding out their hands to her. "I think that it is high time we took this to the bedroom." JJ's forthright statement shocked both of them and Aaron looked into her blue eyes. She just smiled like a Cheshire cat and cocked an eyebrow.

"Like I told Aaron, I don't need…"

"You do need this." JJ leaned in and kissed the woman softly, digging her hand into Erin's hair. Aaron molded his body to Erin's, letting her lean against him as JJ put more force into the kiss. And then JJ's hands were bringing his up to cup Erin's breasts, and he could feel how tight her nipples were already. "And what's more, you want this," she breathed out as she dragged her lips down the smooth skin of the woman's neck.

"Yes," Erin moaned as JJ undid the first two buttons of her blouse, pulling the fabric apart to cover her chest with kisses. Slowly, Aaron flicked his thumbs over her nipples, and she reached up to close her arms around his neck, thrusting her breasts closer to JJ's mouth.

Somehow, he got JJ's attention, motioning with his head towards his bedroom door. She took the hint and hooked her finger into the front of Erin's bra, tugging her along. Aaron followed after them, unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his tie as he went.

JJ made a beeline for the bed, pulling Erin down with her as she resumed kissing her, her hands busy with the task of taking off their clothes. Aaron felt his own dick twitch with longing as he watched pale, creamy skin be revealed. As JJ managed to pull off Erin's skirt, he made short work of his pants before sitting down on the bed, sandwiching Erin between them.

"Aaron," she breathed out, leaning back against him, looking up into his eyes. Hers were almost grey with desire and he covered her lips in a passionate kiss, feeling JJ fumble with the clasp on her bra as he did so. "I want…I want…more."

"We'll be happy to give you that, Erin," JJ purred out, pulling the bra from her body. "What do you like the most?"

"My breasts," she panted out before claiming Aaron's lips once more, thrusting her tongue inside to duel with his. He reached his hands up to cup her breasts, wanting to pinch and roll her nipples between his fingers, only to find JJ's head and hand already there, sucking and playing. Tearing his lips away from Erin's, he looked down on the scene before him and groaned. With her lips free, Erin began to speak. "Jennifer, yes, harder, please."

The words tumbling from her lips turned him on even more and Erin ground her ass against him. "If you keep doing that…"

"You won't last, I know, neither will I. I want to feel you inside me, Aaron. Now." He nodded as he shucked off his boxer briefs, getting up to grab a condom from the bedside table drawer and rolling it on. Erin collapsed back on the bed, JJ not letting up from her pleasant pastime. The moans and whimpers that were escaping Erin drove him on, and he grabbed hold of JJ's left hand, pulling it from Erin's core.

In one smooth move, he entered her, feeling like he filled her completely. Then she moved her hips, drawing him in deeper, and he groaned. JJ finally let go of Erin's breasts, laying on her side to watch them. From the corner of his eye, Aaron watched her masturbate to their passionate lovemaking and knew that he would be unable to last. Reaching down, he found Erin's clit and thumbed it in rough circles, bringing her to the brink of orgasm.

They all orgasmed at the same time, and Aaron collapsed on top of Erin, holding her close as she wept. "Why are you crying?" JJ asked softly, running her fingers through the woman's hair.

"I just feel so loved at the moment." She shrugged as she burrowed into her, nuzzling her face against JJ's shoulder. "I miss human contact."

"Well, we'll just have to set you up with someone who'll appreciate you, then." JJ kissed her forehead sweetly and then smiled at him. "Aaron has a really handsome brother, you know."

"And Morgan is still single," he said lowly, watching the woman blush deeply. "Ah, interesting reaction. The profiler in me…"

"Will kindly keep his mouth shut." Erin arched an eyebrow at him as she yawned. "Good night." She kissed JJ's cheek before closing her eyes and letting herself fall asleep.

"So, we're setting her up with Morgan. Penelope might kill us."

"Penelope is back with Kevin." JJ gasped and hit his arm lightly. "What?"

"How do you know that?" she asked lowly.

"I may have been profiling their recent behavior, along with Gina's. Haven't you noticed how they're avoiding her?"

She thought for a moment before nodding. "Now that you mention it, yeah. So, what are we going to call this, Operation Chocolate Ice?"

"I like the sound of that," he replied, leaning over to kiss her softly.

"And your boss can still hear you. She isn't quite asleep yet." JJ just giggled as she pulled the woman closer, rubbing her back as he yawned and snuggled in close as well. "Now, good night."

"Good night, Erin. Sleep well." He kissed her shoulder before letting his own eyes close heavily, wondering what the reaction from Rossi would be when he realized what was happening under his nose. He added that to the list he was making of things he couldn't wait to see and let sleep claim him.


End file.
